Making Kenma Smile
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: On his way home where his boyfriend Kenma is waiting, Kuroo finds out he isn't in the best mood and warms him up with his own make-Kenma-smile method, before performing this without mercy.


**A/N:** So some Kenma cheer up tickles were requested on Tumblr with this lovely pairing, and I gave it a go before calling it a day. This is a productive weekend to work on my prompts!

 **Summary:** On his way home where his boyfriend Kenma is waiting, Kuroo finds out he isn't in the best mood and warms him up with his own make-Kenma-smile method, before performing this without mercy.

* * *

 **Making Kenma Smile**

"Oi, Kenma! Man, finally. I thought you'd never answer. What's up? Got the game you wanted?"

Kuroo had just finished his parttime job and was on his way back home, where his only roommate _and_ boyfriend Kenma would be waiting for him.

Because he thought walking home was boring, he decided to call Kenma already to chat a bit until he would reach their dormitory. But a low mumble was heard, and Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

"What? Kenma?" he asked, and he heard Kenma sigh. That sounded like a bad mood.

"Sold out…" Kenma mumbled, and Kuroo had to hold back a chuckle. Aw, Kenma was adorable when he would fail at getting what he wanted.

"Sulking now huh?" he asked jokingly, and another low mumble was heard, the words inaudible.

"You know what? I'll help you cheer up."

"Hm?" Kenma said, and Kuroo laughed softly. This was gonna be so much fun. Cheering up Kenma was one of his favorite activities. Who wouldn't think the same with a ticklish boyfriend like him?

"You're gonna get the tickling of your life once I get back," he said, and he heard Kenma gulp.

"No, Kuro. That's not necessary." He sounded flustered, and Kuroo already wiggled his fingers at the thought of having Kenma's writhing body at his mercy.

"Oh yes it is. It's the only way to make you smile," he said, and he grinned when he already reached the street where their dormitory was at.

"No it isn't. I'm okay. Really," Kenma tried to argue, but Kuroo made an evil _"hehehe"_ sound before he continued his teasing.

"Too late, I'm going to tickle you and you'll have to take it like a man." Kuroo couldn't stop grinning when he could notice Kenma was getting nervous.

"N-no really, I'll leave," he said.

" _Almost there_ ," Kuroo sang as he entered the building, enjoying the tension that was building for his ticklish little prey.

"N-no way." Kenma broke the connection, right at the moment when Kuroo reached the door to their room, and the flustered blonde came barging out.

"Ooh no you don't," Kuroo laughed, and he grabbed his shorter boyfriend and swung him over his shoulder.

"Kuroooo put me down!" Kenma kicked his legs and struggled, but Kuroo carried him back inside and closed the door.

"Nope Kenma, you and I both know this is for the best. Here we go!" Kuroo plopped Kenma down onto his bed, bent over him and immediately went for the kill. His hands aimed for his tummy, and Kenma rolled on his back and kicked his legs into the air.

"AAahahah noohohoo!" Ah, there was that gorgeous smile. Kuroo smirked and used both hands to squeeze the flesh of Kenma's sides and tummy without mercy - despite Kenma's efforts to pry his hands off his body.

"NAahahaha wahahait s-stahahap!" Kenma giggled, and he tried to lift himself off the bed but immediately dropped back down again when Kuroo moved his hands up to squeeze his ribs.

Kenma giggled, squeaked, hiccupped and made the cutest sounds that would usually be so un-Kenma-like.

"I'm so happy this method works, little Kenma! I didn't even get to see your sulking face, see? You can't stop laughing!" Kuroo said teasingly, and Kenma gasped loudly when he forced his hands under his shirt and clawed at the bare skin of his ribs.

"HEHEheehhe d-doohohon't!" During the fierce struggle, Kenma had managed to roll on his stomach, and he was desperately trying to crawl away, laughing because of both the tickling and the enjoyment of their playful struggle.

"Oh sure go ahead, but these two are staying with me!" Kuroo said, and he casually sat down on the bed and caught Kenma's bare feet with one of his arms by wrapping it around his ankles. With his free hand he fluttered his fingers all over his bare soles.

Kenma's entire body jerked at the light touches on his feet, and Kuroo's most favorite noises escaped his lips.

"AAaawhhaah K-Kuroohoho n-not there, p-plehehease!" Kenma was gripping the edge of the bed tightly and tried to pull his feet free, but the tickling was totally weakening him.

"Where? Here?" Kuroo wiggled his fingers up and down his soles and spent a few seconds making circular motions on the balls of his feet.

"Nonono t-thahahat's enough hehehe K-Kurooo!" Kenma's pleas fell on deaf ears as Kuroo went back to scribbling his fingers all over his soles, making him thrash and struggle helplessly.

While he was just playing with Kenma's cute little toes, Kuroo returned his focus to his boyfriend's squirming upperbody, and he laughed at the sight. Kenma was a total mess. His hair was tousled, his shirt had ridden up all the way until it revealed his ribs, and even from this angle he could notice how much he was blushing because of the red color of his ears.

"Ahh Kenma, feeling better already?" Kuroo just loved to tease him and rub it in, and when Kenma gave a cute little cry in protest, he couldn't help but drop Kenma's feet and launch at him.

Kenma yelped when his boyfriend's body landed on top of him from behind, and Kuroo sneakily wriggled one arm between Kenma and the bed, effectively trapping him. With his arm holding Kenma down, he dug his fingers into the helpless boy's ribs while using his other hand to wriggle his fingers in the hollow of one of his armpits.

"AHAhaha e-enouhahahahaa I am cheheered ahahap!" Kenma's peals of laughter were just as unstoppable as Kuroo's merciless tickling.

"Oh are you?" Kuroo drilled his thumbs between Kenma's ribs, causing him to buck and throw his head back.

"YES Hahahaah m-mehehercy!" Kuroo grinned. Kenma would never use the word 'mercy' for any other occasion, and he loved it.

"No sulking today?"

"Noohoho!" Kuroo smiled at the effect of the tickle attack and finally laid off. Kenma immediately curled up like a cat, soft and cute giggles still spilling from his lips.

"Well. That was necessary wasn't it?" Kuroo sighed as if he was the one who got the most tired of this, and he patted Kenma's shoulder. Kenma flinched at the touch and giggled.

"S-shut up," he murmured, but when Kuroo looked at his face, he noticed the cute smile and blush that lingered.

"Watch your mouth," he said with a grin, and he leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Kenma rolled on his side so he could reach him better, and he shyly wrapped his arms around him.

Kuroo smiled into the kiss, enjoying how his breathless boyfriend accepted his affection, and he playfully traced one finger over his bare stomach. Kenma shuddered and broke the kiss.

"Don't you dare." But Kuroo's eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Kenma already had to brace himself for the second attack.

"No n-no aaaaahhaha!" he squealed, and for the remainder of the night Kuroo let himself be engulfed by the lovely laughter of his boyfriend.


End file.
